


Psichedelica

by kurukujo



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Poetry, it's in italian...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukujo/pseuds/kurukujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry to Mariska from Lollipop Chainsaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psichedelica

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of English poetry, but I'm more good in Italian at this than in any other language...

Putrida carne

pulita, intatta

Lacerata

Psichedelica.

 

Illudi con melodie

di droghe

Nel campo di grano

la terra

marcisce sotto

il tuo Sitar

 

Psichedelica

dell'altro mondo

 

19/10/14


End file.
